


Five People Sanaki never fell in love with

by Etrangere



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: Just a short meme fic I wrote years ago but I like enough to post here.





	Five People Sanaki never fell in love with

**1**

When she had been no more than five, some young, playful courtesan had asked her whether she was going to marry the Duke of Persis when she was older, and she had answered, straightening her back and raising her chin, that of course not, since she was going to marry Sigrun.

**2**

Some years later, when she would overhear servants chatter about which soldiers were the most dashing and whether any was more handsome than Zelgius, she would always frown a little at their foolishness. There was so much she needed to learn, so much she needed to accomplish, so many pitfalls she could fall in, so many vipers at her feet. What mattered about any soldier who served her was whether they would serve her and not be in the pocket of someone else.

**3**

Given how often Naesala came to visit her, often times unannounced, and right through her bedchambers’ window, and behaving unabashedly familiarly with her; it was no wonder that an attendant would question, quite sympathetically, whether she minded never being able to be with her beloved.

And it was perhaps uncharitable of her, that she spent more than a full minute laughing about the idea before she clarified that they were merely good friends.

(Although she didn’t clarify the many benefits that came with said friendship.)

**4**

During the various peace summits and Crowning Ceremonies that gathered the regnant together in the years after the war, King Kurthnaga would unfailingly ask her to dance with him. After a while she heard some whispers about how beautiful and graceful they looked together and she would smile, amused. Kurth obviously only asked her because she was the only crowned lady save Micaiah - who was otherwise occupied - who wasn’t taller than him.

(And really, did anyone think a member of the Goldoa royal family would misstep into a dalliance with another head of state anytime soon?)

**5**

When she grew old and aching with the weight of age, she started spending more time in Serenes. It was good practice for her heir, in any case, and she never felt quite as heavy amid the Herons’ gladr.

Leanne, resplendent and youthful as always and who had come to treat her as family, would sometimes tease that she was the only queen in Tellius that she had never managed to seduce and muse where from Sanaki found the resolve to resist her.

Sanaki would banter back, hiding the truth deep within. Shame, mostly, for she would always remember Leanne as the beautiful apparition who asked her to stand up while she was begging for forgiveness for her country - although Sanaki was never quite certain whether it was guilt for Leanne forgiving too easily or embarrassment from having been at her mercy that stayed her heart.


End file.
